The Creation of the Ghost King! Lord Aeternum, Emperor of the New Sith
by Skull-Bat-Productions
Summary: Danny is now the king of the Ghost Zone. Cracking under the pressure of the secrets that he had created to protect himself and his ghost half from his friends and family, he was on the breaking point. Until from the vast reaches of the Ghost Zone, help comes in the form of a Lord from the greater galaxy. (This is an adopted story from Geardark)
Chapter 1

* * *

Power…such a fickle thing it is. It constantly moves, changing throughout history, flipping through the pages of a book, sometimes being the one responsible for ripping them straight from their bindings. Distribution has certainly never been its strong point, neither was obscurity and yet no one could predict the flow of its path. As little as a decade's time, the scales can be tipped on cosmic proportions. Even in a controlled Democratic society, no one could be too careful.

For thousands of years, ghosts have been exposed to little more than a monarchic society, fear and respect binding the residents to one lord, Pariah Dark. Of course that is unlit a strange man with stranger powers came along and united the Ghost Zone and its denizens against Pariah Dark and with the help of very old, ancient, but powerful ghosts sealed him into the Tomb of Forever Sleep.

Many centuries have passed since that time and the group of ghosts and that man have all but vanished, and the Ghost Zone's government has de-evolved into different groups of ghosts either ruled by a single entity or with no ties to any at all. Though many ghosts have attempted to try and follow in Pariah's footsteps to bring the Ghost Zone under a single ruler, a ruler that Ghosts could call the High King of All Ghosts, but all have failed.

This has continued for years since Pariah was sealed, sometimes spreading into the Human Zone, but none have made any sizable attempts to add the Human Zone to their Kingdom.

The humans of course became paranoid and started to develop devices to defend themselves, but they also feared Pariah Dark. A sort of ease though fell throughout the nations of the world all because of one ancient artifact that had been founded around the year of 500 BC. A scripture, carved in stone with the niches of every letter glowing an ethereal green, that matched that of the Ghost Zone, that read 'No matter how powerful a king, the High King of All Ghosts shall never be able to lay a ruling fist on the world of the living'. At least that was the rough translation, but it seemed to be plausible since there has never once been an uprising concerning the dangerous spectral beings. There was quite a few which rebelled and caused terror on earth, but never anything on a national or for that matter global scale. However, for as long as that existed, the worlds of the living and dead would forever by at a fragile standstill, one never able to move too far past that line of power. Then again, fate always did have a twisted sense of humor, didn't it?

At least that's what Daniel 'Danny' Fenton believed. Two years have passed since the accident when he was fourteen and Danny knew he had remarkable potential as a half-ghost, easily defeating elder specters that threatened to upset the peaceful life of his city.

Since the ghosts were getting there through the portal that he had, by accident, opened, he felt it was his duty to force those ghosts to go back to their realm, the Ghost Zone.

After all, he wasn't obsession-prone or had a temper like some of the other full ghost, at least not quite. His hero-complex, though he would deny that he had such a thing, lead him to protect the city at all costs while still being able to keep his identity as a ghost a secret. Even from his friends and family who were the 'official' ghost hunters, the Huntresses, of Amity.

16-year-old Danny was sure life would always be the same. He would always protect the town, he would always he triumphant, and he would always be able to find some normalcy by living the life of a teenage. Having friends like Tucker and Sam helped with that part greatly, though he still couldn't bear to tell them that he was technically half dead and they couldn't bear to tell him that they were ghost hunters, the Yellow Hunter and Black Huntress respectfully. Consistency is all that he hoped for, but those dreams were quickly shredded when he started straight into the eye of the largest threat he could ever imagine, Pariah Dark.

After his release by the hands of Vlad Plasmius and his conquest of the Ghost Zone, Pariah Dark threatened to break the silent covenant the scriptures told and wished to bring all of Earth into the Ghost Zone, starting with Amity Park, the one city with the most concentrated spiritual energy in the entire globe. Of course, Danny rose to try and stop him, but he never expected something like this to happen. He single-handedly brought Pariah's advances to a standstill, making Pariah's entire Keep a battlefield.

While inside Pariah Dark's Keep a battle between the most powerful specter ever documented and a young boy, using the Fenton Ecto-suit against the creators and many people in Amity's permission, with more determination that anyone could have seen. Outside the castle, the other ghosts that Phantom had fought against before were risking afterlife and neck as they banded together with their former hated enemy in order to stop Pariah once and for all. The battle scarred the castle as explosions rocked from inside.

All agreed that the battle was the worst they had ever seen with the land around it during that battle, but Danny had done the unthinkable. When the smoke finally cleared, everyone could see it, he had won. However, the prophets of old could have ever foreseen the counter affects it held.

Since 'Danny Phantom' was indeed half human as well, much to the surprise of Amity Park and the world, his rule not only bled throughout the Ghost Zone, but onto the world of the living as well. Within days, dread filled the minds of every person in Amity Park as they soon realized they were under the rule of the one ghost who had defeated and re-imprisoned Pariah Dark.

Danny, of course, slipped into denial, doing his best to force his spectral subordinates to flee the Earth, with great success. However, the damage had already been done. Everyone on earth now holds an overwhelming amount of fear of Danny Phantom, the New High King of all Ghosts.


End file.
